User talk:SuperTiencha
=2008= Hi Hi Slayer25769 -- we are excited to have Dirty Pair Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela 07:07, June 1, 2008 Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I added some category tags to your articles -- categories are a great way to keep your information organized and easy to find for other people. And it's much easier to do while you're writing the articles than later on! If you have any questions about anything, or there's anything I can help you set up, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 03:06, 9 June 2008 (UTC) =2010= Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 16:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) =2012= Interesting Glad to find someone who's running wikis about classic series like this. I take it this covers the original 26 eps as well as the 85 Olandia OVA, 86 Eden film, 10 OVAs from 88, Flight 005 from 1990 and 16 "Flash" OVas from 94. TBH I don't know much about this and am just reading it off Wikipedia, but I love the whole secret agent and chicks with attitude thing. I hope once I watch it all (need to get out of the habit of trying to edit character/series wikis with potential spoilers until I've seen everything) that I can backtrack and help out. +y@talk 09:28, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Help regarding Mugen Database Hello. First of all, let me say that I have wanted to contact you for a while now, but for various reasons, I haven't been able to do so until now. Secondly, I'm sorry for contacting you here - I'm doing so because of my problem and because you seem to be active in this Wiki. I'm asking for your help regarding this completely unnecessary and, if I may say, very abusive block to my account by an admin in the Mugen Database Wiki. Here are the details: The block was made by Jenngra505. Reason given: Removing content from pages: For doing it in my opinion unncessary! Start of block: 23:48, September 20, 2011 Expiry of block: 20:53, September 8, 2999 Intended blockee: Holothurion Block ID: #54 Current IP address: 189.239.249.160 The reason? I deleted various pages of "characters" that hardly can be called WIPs, feature a lot of stolen content, doesn't even exist yet, and in general, have awful grammar and don't meet Wiki standards (here's a good example: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Randomous). Then comes this admin, restores said pages, and in a clear display of immaturity and abuse of authority, blocks me until the year 2999. I hope that you can do something to revert this situation and allow me access again. I'll be waiting for your response. Yours sincerely, Holothurion (Wikia user) / Igniz (Mugen Fighters Guild and Elecbyte forum) :Well I just looked at your contribution history and see that you have been deleting content from articles and such. There has been a reason you have been blocked. I haven't been around Mugen Database lately so I can't judge this fully. - SuperTiencha 04:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I deleted content allright, and it wasn't a page's content, but full pages - and it was in no way arbitrarily: just as I told you, it were pages that have awful grammar, talk about material that doesn't even exist outside of the writer's mind, or are WIPs edited with stolen content without consent of the original authors. That kind of content hardly helps to make that Wiki be taken seriously by the MUGEN community, and is exactly the kind of content most of the admins like and promote. - 07:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Since July 2015 is the 30th anniversary of the Dirty Pair television series, this wiki can get more recognition and editors by asking for the July Spotlight here w:c:animanga:Animanga_Wiki_talk:Spotlights.--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 04:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :The wiki already had the spotlight at one point. I'm not sure if we can have it again. If so then I would be glad to do it. - SuperTiencha (talk) 14:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Will it have been six months by July?--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 22:36, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Ya the spotlight was atleast over a year ago. I'll try to see if I can get it again for July. - SuperTiencha (talk) 04:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Guideline Suggestion I realized the episode article titles are indistinguishable from spam. I suggest to rename all episodes by adding (Episode) just like wikipedia does. It makes it easier to spot spam articles. You should also establish a guideline about article/category naming conventions. I have seen a lot of mixup/confusion trouble made by noob founders/editors because of ambigious naming etc. This is pretty common for most wikis. It's best to set the "structures" when the wiki is still small rather than later. Fixing edits grow exponential with the number of articles. It can become unmanageable even with just one or two hundred articles. Almael (talk) 15:11, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks!